


La hermosa, misteriosa y temida Morgan.

by DesahogoWriten



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers: End game.
Genre: Angst and Feels, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Magic, Male Pregnant
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23557318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesahogoWriten/pseuds/DesahogoWriten
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 19





	La hermosa, misteriosa y temida Morgan.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hey, im sorry, i scared you.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/580291) by Spidey-Art. 



**Narración Universal.**

“Yo soy Iron Man.”  
  
Ninguno se prepara para ello, Tony pone en sus manos aquel guantelete y hace tal estupidez que para muchos es algo innecesario Tony y Stephen saben bien que lo es, es necesario, para salvar a cada uno de todos los que volvieron.

Anthony siente como si le quemaran todos los órganos hasta hacerlos estofado, siente la brisa fría calarle hasta los huesos, todos voltean de inmediato a ver el acto de su compañero Vengador, Peter voltea a ver al hombre que le enseñó todo lo que sabe cómo héroe, como humano y quien le enseñó a amar.

El muchacho corre a toda velocidad hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca de él.   
  
“Lo hicimos señor Stark, lo hicimos señor, lo logró, lo siento, te amo Tony.” Entre lágrimas el muchacho apenas pronuncia.

“Peter…” Se escucha la voz quebrada del millonario. “Sé feliz, mi amor. No te estanques… no por mí.”

“No te preocupes por mí, por _nosotros. Vamos_ a estar bien.” Tony siente la felicidad recorrer su estómago y tristeza a la vez.

“Oh, mi niño… Lo siento. Lo siento tanto.”

Strange escucha lo suficientemente bien como para decidirse y crear su propia realidad, toma la gema del tiempo incrustada en el guantelete. Para el tiempo, todos están congelados menos Tony –Quien avanza más lento que todos para dar más tiempo-, Peter, Strange y cierto doctor en un hospital de Kentucky, el mejor de todo el país.

“Muévete Parker.” Con la otra mano crea un Portal hacia la habitación donde se encuentra el doctor. “Toma a Tony mantendré la gema todo lo que pueda. ¡Muévete ya! ¡AHORA!”

Peter apenas comprendiendo todo toma al millonario entre sus brazos y corre a través del portal, Ezequiel Hargreeves asustado los mira, observa a Tony y pone al mismo con ayuda de Peter a la camilla del quirófano.

“Dos cosas Doctor, estamos en una especie de congelación temporal y no tiene ayuda más que un adolescente de 17 años.” El doctor ríe amargamente.

“Tranquilo niño, eres todo lo que necesito.” Pausa. “Strange, maldito bastardo. Con esto te referías a que te debía una, cabrón de mierda. Bien, yo puedo con esto y más.” Se pone los guantes y acerca los materiales básicos de operación. “Niño, ¿Sabes algo de química? Las cantidades aplicables en un ser humano para anestesia.” Peter asiente. “Bien, aplícale 75 mililitros de anestesia general.”

Peter comienza a moverse, Ezequiel intenta poner estable al paciente antes de que Strange no pueda retener más el tiempo, prepara todo en el poco lapso de 20 minutos, dejando esterilizado al paciente, hacer revisión general leve a las contusiones de todo su cuerpo que muestran ser críticas, aplicar aquel anestésico que Tony va a necesitar, cuando todo estuvo listo el doctor empieza a por las heridas más serias que son en pecho, abdomen, hombros y brazo; retira con sumo cuidado la piel chamuscada dejando solo el rojo vivo de las articulaciones de Anthony.   
  
“Prácticamente harás algo ilegal, hijo.” Peter frunce los labios y asiente una vez más. “Ve a la planta de arriba al cuarto 2B, agarra los tejidos que dice para la aspirante Selena Mermaid a transplante de piel.”

Peter corre como loco, sabe que está mal y que esa piel es para alguien más, pero Tony la necesita más, el necesita vivir, haría cualquier cosa por el amor de su vida.

 ** _[…]_**

Peter está en el sillón de la habitación del hospital con una manta sobre sus hombros, el cuello hacia un lado y agotado de no dormir bien en más de seis meses. Después de la cirugía de 48 horas de un vacío temporal gracias al hechicero supremo, Ezequiel hace todo lo que estuvo en sus manos, salvó las quemaduras de Tony, tuvo que hacer más de nueve trasplantes al millonario, robó la vida de quien sabe quién a costo de la de Tony.

No se arrepiente.

Pero Tony sigue en coma desde ese día, Hargreeves lo revisó con todo tipo de exámenes pero al parecer no tiene ninguna enfermedad cerebral o algo parecido, Peter abre los ojos esperando a que Tony despierte, con su mano en su vientre abultado, tal vez debería cuidarse más.

“Deberías cuidarte más Peter, te hará daño.” Ezequiel trae agua y comida para Peter.

“Ya estoy lo suficientemente dañado, Hargreeves. Lo único que quiero es a él.” No admite nada.

Tiempo después. Peter está en la capilla del hospital, de rodillas, rezando.

“Hey… hace mucho que yo… bueno, que yo no rezo, desde el momento que me convertí en Spider-man creo. Dios mío, creo que soy un hipócrita pero por favor te lo pido, no te lo lleves, yo lo necesito conmigo, lo _necesitamos._ ” Peter se muerde el labio inferior para no llorar como siempre lo hace. “Tú sabes que fe cristiano no tengo pero tengo fe de que despertará, quiero que lo haga.”

Peter se pone de pie con dificultad, vuelve a la habitación de Tony donde está Strange examinando todo su cuerpo, Peter se lo pidió hace unas horas pensando que tal vez si no es algo mal en su cuerpo tal vez tiene que ver con su alma.

“Peter, no hay nada malo en él. No lo entiendo.”

Peter cada vez pierde un pedazo de su esperanza.

Hasta que llega el día.

Peter vuelve con sus cosas en una mochila regresando de ducharse solamente, todos daban vueltas rápidamente en la habitación de Tony, salen y entran, Peter corre asustado pensando lo peor pero no, Anthony Stark con los ojos abiertos está sentado mirándole desde su cama con una sonrisa amplia.

Peter con emoción se lanza contra Tony abrazando a éste con fuerza y llorando con todas las ganas posibles, Tony sonríe tristemente acariciando los mechones castaños y besando la cabeza del muchacho con ternura; Peter hipa, solloza y grita un poco.

“Shh, hey. Oye. Lamento haberte asustado, mi amor.” Susurra con ternura al oído de Peter.

Peter se separa sonriendo como nunca, toma la mano de Tony ya sana y la lleva a su vientre.

“Siente, está pateando Tony.” Tony con toda la emoción en su estómago empieza a llorar también.

“Joder, Peter es precioso.”

“ _Preciosa_.” Corrige el muchacho de ahora dieciocho.

“¿E-Es niña?” Tony abraza a Peter con gran felicidad. “Peter, son todo para mí de ahora en adelante. No permitiré que nada nos haga daño, bebé.”

“Morgan.”

“¿Es el nombre que escogiste? Bien, Morgan será. Nuestra hermosa, misteriosa y temida Morgan.”

“Te amo, Tony.”

“Yo también te amo, futuro marido.”

Peter sonríe y vuelve a llorar.


End file.
